


Fighting Memories

by aprilreign



Series: Fight to Love Another Day [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fight Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Physical Abuse, Rough Sex, Wall Sex, kiss and makeup
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: The cheeky smile fades from his face as Thranduil removes his crown with finesse to let it drop to the filthy floor.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The scene in question is a 'blow for blow' really and that's it. Warning still applies.
> 
> Characters are the property of Tolkien Estates.

 

 

"I gave strict order to dispatch the immediate threat 'within' our borders. Yet, you endanger your squad by trapesing about and beyound it to hunt down the repulsive pestilence."

"No harm came to any under my command. It is nessesary to push back the arachnids with such force and wrath for them to fear us to never trespass into our realm again." Legolas tries to explain.

"I give you too much leave to wander so freely."

"You speak to me like some pup unable to lead his pack!"

"Mm!" Perhaps I should yank on the leash a bit tighter."

"Where was that leash when naneth died." Legolas scoffs. Retaliating at him from the embarrassment.

Unified gasps came from everywhere.

The words shatters Thranduil's facade so utterly he did not even bother to recover it. Instead he approaches his son. All who is present expects the king to strike the prince, including Legolas.

When he stood before his son, Thranduil's ire is so immense that the slightest touch will cause him to burst into flames. Legolas watches him warily as Thranduil clasps his hand behind his neck with a firm grip.

Suddenly his scowl melts away into a offensive almost crazed slight of a smile as if nothing vexes him at all. A startling, searing pain at the nape of his neck causes Legolas to reel back, obeying the unrelenting pull of his father.

"Follow me." Thranduil whispers into his ear. Words dripping with sarcasm knowing he have no choice but to be dragged along.

They walk like that for awhile. Immediately Legolas realizes they are not heading towards the chamber rooms. Apprehension and an alarming disquiet grips Legolas' heart as they descend down to the dungeons.

"Ada?..." Legolas started but was jerked to silence.

They arrive at the furthest cell from the entrance. It is the filthiest. It reeks of mold, rotting roots and fungus.

Unable to believe his father is taking it this far, Legolas is laughing. "Honestly?! Trying to frighten me like a little elfling?"

Thranduil shoves him into the cell, locking the gate behind him with a click and tosses the key nonchalantly into another cell opposite of them.

The cheeky smile fades from his face as Thranduil removes his crown with finesse to let it drop to the filthy floor.

Filling up with dread Legolas wanted to say that he was sorry. ' _Damn'_ he curses. It should have been said a long time ago, on the way down here. It is to late now. It will only fall on def ears. He is trapped with no escape from his father. He will have to take this beating with a grain of salt. 

All of a sudden he was back-slapped with a powerful blow from Thranduil causing him to stumble sideways down to one knee. Blood trickling from his cut lip, afflicted from the rings that adorns his father's hand.

"You were saying...about you mother?" Thranduil continues.

He grabs at him pulling him up to take another blow. Legolas blocks it with his forearm. He is knocked a few paces back. His fathers strength is astonishing and it never should be underestimated. He knows his heritage. The great power of the Sindar flows through his veins. Never in his memory of sparring with Thranduil countless times, could he recall him ever exerting his full prowess on the training fields.

 _No. He cannot take 'this' lying down._ Just like his father, his pride and dignity would not allow him to be beaten like a whelp. Instinct took over. Legolas recovers from the knock-back so quickly he charges Thranduil with all his might. The king was caught off guard thinking Legolas would not fight him back and was easily slammed against the cell's gated door knocking the wind completely out of him. Gasping with rage Thranduil swung Legolas to the floor wrestling him down, struggling in a effort to straddle over him. Seething through his teeth, he draws back to deliver a nasty blow.

Legolas sees it coming. His eyes went wide with panic sensing Thranduil might just kill him. He cringes up screaming, "Forgive me Adar!!"

Thranduil freezes at the unlikely outburst. Blinking, he faulters. Staring at Legolas then looking at his surroundings wondering how the hell did they get down here. His eyes returning to his son then silently he begins to weep seeing Legolas' bloody mouth, turning his head away not wanting to look at what he had done. Not wanting Legolas to look at the horrible monster who fought and might have killed him.

Legolas can feel his father shaking from his grievous cry. He did not like this, seeing him like this. Full of rage then becoming distraught with guilt and shame. He should have bit his fork tongue, none of this would never had came to pass.

"I did not mean it. I..I said it to spite you. I love her as much as I love you Ada. Clutching Thranduils robes, Legolas pulls himself up to him. "Please forgive me. I do not wish to see you thus!" Legolas' face twists into agony with tears spilling down his face. "Take us back, please I do not want to be here like this." He sobs into the crook of his Ada's neck.

"There is no going back ion...for many things that has transgressed between us. We can only stitch back together what we have torn asunder and prey that time will heal our deepening wounds before all is lost."

"I'm so sorry." Legolas starts again. "I should not have provoked you."

"My leaf, you did nothing compared to lesser beings killing what is mine, stealing what is mine. And I took my wrath out on you as if you were one of them..." He chokes, tears flowing again. 

There was silence for a very long while.

"I should beg your forgiveness. And I shall not have it for I am broken and I lay in a million pieces."

"But you are forgiven my farther and I shall gather you up and reforge you anew. Like the splendor of mithril, a lovely delicate thing a million times stronger." 

A deep gasp of shock fills Thranduil's lungs, amazed at his son's declaration. Finally he is able to look into Legolas' eyes with intense love and warmth which he had and always will hold for him. His heart is cheerful with joy. "The leaf do not fall far from the tree." Thranduil muses.

"Unless I can escape on a gust of wind."

Their laughter rose up and echoed through the empty dungeons.

 

~Fin~

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Thranduil is kneeling, still straddled over Legolas. When the laughter fades there is a certain awkwardness lingering between the two of them. When the tension was to unbearable, Thranduil is not surprised at what his son will do  next.

A demanding kiss is given but never the less sensual and full of tender desire.  Thranduil shook his head backing away. "This is hardly the time or the place." He looked around disgustedly.

This is a new thing between them. An unwanted thing. However the everyday dullness of his life and the ongoing drudgery of everyday tasks, meetings and missions he tire so much of dealing with, he somehow found that this excited him beyond reason. A welcomed variant in his life.

He noticed an insistent tugging at his collar and when his attention returned to Legolas he was caught up into another kiss, more needy than the first.

Thranduil laughed softly at a almost desperate looking Legolas. _'Little brat, always the instigator!'_ Thranduil thought as he returned the kiss. They fucked only a handful of times, each time initiated by Legolas. The first time, both were so inebriated beyond memory, there was only the obvious evidence of their scandalous conduct on their bodies and on Thranduil's bed.

Legolas sighed with triumph, wanting so much to feel the heat of his lips. A distraction from the pain and hurt from moments earlier. But that was short lived as the pain and hurt returned as Thranduil bit his lip savagely. "Ahh!" Legolas hissed. Blood dripped down his chin for Thranduil to lick at it, tongue drawing up to the new wound to suck and pull at it. Moving to the other side he laps gently at the dried blood of the other wound.

"There. Another to match the first." Rising up abruptly leaving Legolas on the floor.

"You are impossible. Why can you not embrace it, what we have? What are you afraid of?"

I wish to 'embrace' that key, which 'we' do not have and I am afraid of nothing...other than indulging your delinquent desires. We can not be caught in such an act."

Legolas blows out an exasperated breath. "The likelihood of us being found?

"Slim."

The son did not push his father. That's how he ended up here to begin with. He crawled up off the floor dusting himself as he moved toward the cell door near Thranduil. Looking up he is accustomed to seeing a flawless, royal, and a unblemished king so it was unnerving for him to catch the site of blood on the back of Thranduil's blonde head.

"Ada you are hurt." he touches the thatch of tangled hair.

Thranduil did not seem to be aware of the injury and touch his hand to the same place to examine it himself.  "It will heal soon enough."

Legolas fusses over him still, pulling out a cloth to dampen it with saliva and he cleans the wound. Thranduil knows he still feel guilty about the whole ordeal so he remains still as Legolas tends to him. Only a light faded color of red remains as Legolas combs his fingers through silky strands to straighten the hair then plants a kiss over it.

At that moment Thranduil decides to forget about the key, there is no retrieving it in any way. They will not be searched for until dinner when they are discovered to be missing which is a few hours from now. Plenty of time to create distraction for them both.

"Such an impudent little penneth" Thranduil turns his head whispering. He was right, Legolas is dismayed about Thranduil's wound.

Legolas is a bit confused at the sudden change in his farther's voice.

Turning around to face Legolas Thranduil wears a stony face."Prey tell my Prince, a punishment befitting one such as yourself?

Backing away as Thranduil advances on him he is at a lost for words until Thranduil clasp both sides of Legolas' face pulling him into something fierce and forbidding. All thought fled his mind except the slow realization that Thranduil is about give him what he wants. He struggles for air as he is released from the kiss, thinking quickly for a response.

"I am your prisoner. Do with me as you will." He grins.

Very pleased with the answer Thranduil croons, "Oh how I do wish to play with you, fuck you senseless. But I will loiter with my lust and make you wait." Thranduil walks to the dusty cot along the wall and sit with his legs parted.

Legolas looks on in disbelief. If this is a game, he can barely keep up with it and his ada's shifting moods.

"Well? I'm waiting. Impress me." He demands with a smirk curving his lips. 

Being as submissive as possible, Legolas thinks quickly. To be on all fours like an caged animal. That should be a pleasing sight. Kneeling down he place his knuckles on the floor to avoid touching the filth with his palms. Slowly he slinks over to his king like a great proud cat, shifting his shoulders and hips for an added illusion. He can see Thranduil's smirk spread into a full grin, indeed impressed.

He moves in between his thighs bowing his head, then nudges up to stroke his face against his knee in a manner in which cats pets themselves against their masters. Pressing his face further, he growls convincingly as he finds and fondles his father's groin with his mouth.

Thranduil chuckles with delight at Legolas' creativity. "Are you sniffing out a treat kitling?" Hand stroking his hair. "Unwrap the package and you shall have it."

The prince tries to stifle the the urge to laugh out loud. ' _Kitling?? Honestly.'_ Legolas will have to break his father's image of him. Show him how beastly he can be.

His teeth pulls at his lacing, deliberately keeping his hands on Thranduil's knees. It is difficult but after a while he is able to free his still placid shaft from the leggings. ' _Is he not aroused?'_ He wonders and looks up at his father. Thranduil is quivering, breathing eagerly and eyes barely open.

"I want to watch my cock fill your mouth." Legolas never seen him like this before. He mouths the head into a suckle and plays there for a few moments. Thranduil clasp at his neck urging him down to take all of him and he does. His head is pulled back far enough for a perfect view. His girth swells, growing, spreading down his throat nearly choking him but he adapts. It is not his first time and hopefully not his last.

Thranduil lounges back as Legolas sucks him hard and with intent. A jolt of excitement runs through the prince and starts pumping faster with lips, tongue and mouth. Thranduil finds a relishing release as he spills down his throat. Unable to take it all, some drools out of Legolas' mouth down Thranduil's thick dick.

~ ~ ~

Thranduil stares at his son as his son cleans him, with a strange mixture of lust and amazement. He praises him. "I am highly pleased ion." His breath heavy with pleasure as he caressed his son's face.

Legolas closed his eyes and tilts into the touch. They rest. Legolas resting his head on Thranduil lap and Thranduil still laid back on the cot resting on one arm.

Thranduil strokes Legolas scarred swollen lips. "Feel better?"

"Yes ada."

"Do you wish for more ion?"

"Always."

Thranduil rises up off the cot, easing his son to the side. Checking a pair of shackles attached to the wall of the cell, he considers weather they would be strong enough for what he have in mind.

"Come here."

 

Legolas hands are shackled and locked into place. He learns quickly there is no need for a key. That Thranduil did not lock them tight. Nothing was spoken between them. He can hear his father stripping out of his robed. One arm is released so he can be freed of his upper garments before it's reattached to the wall again.

His clothes hang from the other arm while  Thranduil snatches his leggings down, kneading the fatty flesh of his ass. Groping at Legolas' groin, tugging and toying until he was a whimpering mess. Thranduil fingered him long enough to make him ready. He leans down to drool enough saliva down his ass to ease the way as he presses in.

Arms outstretched from the wall with his ass out for his father to take, Legolas tenses but the glide is slow and easy. Before long the pace picks up and he is pumped so hard his arms begin to give out.

He braces himself against the wall with his elbows and soon they become raw from the friction. Thranduil is jerking his cock steadily, grunting with each thrust, Legolas groans out his orgasm splattering the wall with cum. Biting into his neck, Thranduil comes right behind him spurting his second release into his sweet ass.

His arms fall from the shackles as Thranduil unbinds him quickly.

"Get dressed. Now!" He whispers the order with a hint of nervousness.

They dressed with haste hearing approaching footsteps just beyond the dungeon.

"Your Highness?"

"Yes. Is Galion with you?"

"Yes, Your Highness."

"Send him forth with the keys. The rest of you are dismissed!" He said with enough force to repel them away from the entrance. As Galion approaches the cell gracefully, he unlocks the door with his eyes lowered.

"Thank you Galion." Thranduil tilts his head noting his discretion. But when Thranduil passed his eyes did see the pair covered in bruises and the unmistakable scent of sex.

 

~Fin~

 

 


End file.
